The Brat and the Fireman
by ClaireShepardHKKY
Summary: Jaganshi Hiei is the captain of a fire brigade in Tokyo. Since joining the force not a single person has died under his watch. And he planned to keep it that way. But since saving a certain boy from an apartment fire, he's lost his groove. And the only one to blame is Urameshi Yusuke, the perpetual thorn in his side. Hiei fireman AU! With a large dash of Yusuhi thrown in!
1. Chapter 1

**The Brat and the Fireman**

The sound of sirens goes off in the middle of the night. That rush comes, the adrenaline floods through my veins. Pure instinct takes over. I feel my heart begin to race.

I'm up and out of my bed like a shot from a gun. Not everyone is as fast as I am, but they follow with hurried steps.

Just like in the movies I slide down that pole. I head for my gear hanging on the wall. I hear someone hop in and start the engine, the low rumble is music to my ears.

The first things I throw on are my turn-out pants and jacket. Then the heavy boots, the gloves, and the helmet. I tighten any straps; make sure my gear is secure. All around me my crew members do the same.

We don't speak, we only hurry. Nothing is more worrisome than a late night call. What are we going to walk into? Will it be something small…or will we have to put out a whole city block?

"Captain, you ready?!"

I grunt and nod at one of my men – Kuwabara Kazuma. He's a big built redhead with a punk like attitude. But he was one of the best on the crew. There was no denying that.

I'd watched him carry countless victims over his shoulders. He left no man (or animal) behind. I knew I could count on him no matter what.

I hop on the side of the engine. I'd always liked to ride outside. I liked the rush of the wind and the sound of the sirens. It also allowed me to be first on the scene.

We travel through the city, so early in the morning that there's hardly any traffic. This works in our benefit as we are able to pull up to the apartment complex without any issues.

You can see the blaze even from a distance. The fire licks through the windows and blackens the walls. It would be hard to contain it to the single apartment.

Police were already on the scene, keeping civilians at bay and helping people that had managed to escape.

In the thick of it was a head of dark red hair. I recognized the man as the only person I would call a "friend" on the force. Minamino Shuichi, though infuriatingly vague and often too smart for his own good, was an A plus cop.

He spotted me and I nodded in his direction. But I didn't have time for chit chat. From the sounds of things the apartment's owner was still trapped inside. The cause of the fire was unknown. I could see Kuwabara itching to run inside.

He had a hero's complex if I ever did see one, the buffoon.

But today, he'd have to put his heroism aside. I needed him running the hoses up the apartment complex's stairs. He was one of my strongest guys after all.

"Kuwabara, man the hoses, I'll head inside."

He looked disappointed only briefly before he was all business. He called for the others' assistance and said, "The Captain's goin' in! Radios on, watch his back!"

I was handed a mask and oxygen supply. I pulled it on, securing it beneath my helmet and allowed one of my other guys to check that it was secure. He slapped me on the shoulder and I turned to glare at him.

Jin stood behind me, the other redheaded annoyance on the team. He grinned, flashing all his teeth and then gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

This wasn't my first rodeo and it sure as fuck wouldn't be my last. I'd joined the fireman's ranks at twenty-one and I'd never looked back.

I'd always had a fascination with fire. People had called me a pyromaniac. But I didn't like to set things ablaze…I just loved the fire itself. I liked the way it flickered and changed. I was amazed by its strength and its multitude of colors and how hot it could get. It was dangerous, don't get me wrong.

But nothing gave you a fucking rush like walking into a blaze knowing you could die from it.

Now, at the age of thirty-five, I still got that rush. Every fire was different. There would always be that danger.

And damn if I didn't thrive in it.

I took the stairs up to the apartment two at a time. When I reached the door I stopped for a moment.

I listened, trying to hear over the sirens. If the fire was blazing out of the windows…I needed to worry about a back-draft.

A back-draft could kill you.

I didn't see any bowing at the door. But I could see smoke rolling out from underneath it.

I took one deep breath and then smashed my shoulder into the door. I would have to risk it.

It cracked at the force of the blow. I slammed into it again and the lock gave way. It burst open and I jumped back as flames reared forward. The fire had eaten away most of the apartment.

It was far more likely that I was about to find a charred body than a living person.

I yelled, hoping they would hear me. I received no answer and my trepidation only grew.

"Shit…" I breathed.

I traversed the apartment with careful steps. It wasn't large, which explained why the fire had devastated it so quickly.

Through the noise of the outside, the screams, the yelling – I listened.

I heard the crackling of the flames, the creaking of burning wood…but underneath it was something else.

I ran, not being as careful as I should be. But saving someone's life was worth risking a little skin.

I came barreling through a bedroom door. There I found a boy. He was hanging out of a tiny window not quite large enough to fit his entire body. Not that it mattered. If he jumped he'd surely suffer from broken limbs.

"Hey kid, you're safe now. Come with me," I called to him.

He turned, his face shocked. I couldn't make out his features so well; he was so covered in soot. But he appeared to have black hair that fell down to his eyes. He was a total mess, but he didn't seem to be too afraid.

I frowned at this. Had he started the fire on purpose and was now regretting that choice?

"Come here!" I shouted and waved one gloved hand at him.

He'd inhaled too much smoke I realized. That's why he looked so confused. His eyes were drooping and he was breathing heavy. What a fool, that would only make it worse.

I rushed to his side and pulled him down from the window. I dragged him to the floor, pushing him down until he lay on his stomach.

Then I pulled off my oxygen mask. At first he struggled when I tried to put it over his face. He stared up at me with horrified eyes and I just shook my head at him.

I couldn't talk now. It was better to save my breath.

I threw the kid up over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and hauled his ass out of the burning apartment. As soon as I made it through the door my men converged on me.

I waved them off. I was fine after all. I needed to get the boy to a medic.

Just as I made it down onto the sidewalk I felt a tug at the back of my jacket. Figuring the kid wanted to be put down; I shifted him so I could set him on his feet.

He ripped the mask off his face the second I did. Away from the smoke, I could see now that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

I took off my helmet and just stared at him. He was gaping at me like a fish. I wondered if it was the hair…my hair was… _odd_. It was black and spiky and thick and I'd hated it since I was a child. Now, I just used copious amounts of hair gel to slick it back into a ponytail. Even still, it stuck out in a mass of spikes. It would probably shoot towards the sky should I ever allow it to remain untamed.

The style was a little unorthodox for a fireman; he wasn't the first person to give me such a look.

" _Wow…_ " he breathed.

I raised an eyebrow, "We should really get you to a medic," I said.

Before I could grab him by his elbow and wheel him towards an ambulance he did something that stunned me. In fact…it was the first time this had ever happened to me.

And it took my fucking breath away. But not in one of those sappy romance novel kind of ways, it was more shock than anything.

The kid had reached forward and grabbed my face with his charred palms. And he laid one right on me.

The kiss was clumsy and rushed and I felt his teeth clack against mine. It was also one of the more innocent kisses I'd ever received. It was one given out of gratitude instead of hunger.

He lingered there for a moment and I just stood there with my eyes wide. I was positive we'd been seen. I could hear jeering behind me and catcalls from my men.

This was beyond unprofessional…and I would never fucking live it down.

I grabbed the kid by his shoulders and pushed him away from me. For his age, he was a bit taller than me by an inch or two. I had to look up to see the shit eating grin he had on his soot covered face.

"You saved my life," he said. His voice held nothing but admiration and it caused me to cringe.

The last thing I needed was some hero-worshiping idiot following me around. It reminded me too much of that weird blue haired woman I'd saved from a house fire last year. She'd become so obsessed during that year she stopped by the station at least a few times a week.

Now, she was friends with Kuwabara and I still had to see her. But at least her obsession had died down since then.

"I was just doing my job," I replied.

I tried once again to shuffle him over to an ambulance. He didn't seem seriously injured but his eyes were still half lidded and he looked like he was doped up.

Before I could get him very far a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. I turned to slap it away, but found Minamino standing behind me.

"May I have a word with him first, Captain?"

I shrugged and then stood aside so Minamino could address the boy.

"Hello, I am detective Minamino Shuichi. I'd just like to ask you a few questions."

The black haired boy eyed me uncertainly and I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't his goddamn relative, so why they hell was he looking at me for permission?

"What is your name?" Minamino continued.

His voice hoarse from smoke inhalation the boy replied, "Urameshi Yusuke."

"And you were the owner of the apartment?"

The boy, Urameshi, nodded and then coughed. I hoped Minamino would wrap this up and fast. The kid needed to see an EMT for Christ sake.

"Do you know how the fire was started?"

Here Urameshi paused. His eyes widened and he looked like he suddenly wanted to bolt from the scene. I took a step closer to him just to prevent this. He visibly stiffened and then sighed in defeat.

"I-I did…but it was an accident! I swear on my life!"

"What kind of accident?" I snarled. Nothing irritated me more than finding out some moron had left their stove on, or fooled around with fireworks in the house, or lit a towel on fire while cooking…or plugged too many things into an outlet – I could go on for days.

"I…uh…well…"

"Just spit it out!"

"I fell asleep on the couch with a lit cigarette…" he said in a rush.

By far, that was my _biggest_ pet peeve. Out of all the things he could have said, he chose the one that would piss me off the most. Who the hell in their right mind falls asleep with a fucking cigarette in their goddamned mouth? What a moron.

Minamino sighed and shook his head, "That's all I need to know. We'll be in touch."

I nodded to the officer when he bid me goodbye and then turned blazing eyes on the idiot beside me.

"I should have left you in there to burn."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"Who says?" I sneered.

I grabbed him by his elbow again and proceeded to cart him over to the closest ambulance. I flung him into the arms of an awaiting EMT and glared at him.

"Out of all the stupid things people do, that is by far one of the dumbest."

He frowned at me, displeased with my attitude, but knowing I was right all the same.

"I know," he replied and hung his head.

"Are you even old enough to smoke?" I snapped.

His head shot up and it was my turn to receive a glare, "I'm not some kid! I'm twenty-one years old!"

I snorted, "You're still a kid to me, especially if you're stupid enough to light your own home on fire."

I placed my helmet back over my spiky hair and turned to leave him. His voice caused me to pause in my steps.

"Wait! Can I at least get your name?"

I cocked my head over my shoulder, looking at him out of the corner of one eye. I contemplated not telling him at all, but a spark of something in my chest changed my mind.

"You can call me Captain Jaganshi."

I heard him gasp behind me. The locals knew my name. They knew me as the rookie that rose through the ranks at a young age. I'd done it on my own merit and strength and force of will. I didn't let anything stand in my way.

They also called me aloof, cold, uncaring. But I'd saved too many lives for that to make a difference anymore.

Since becoming captain, not a single person had died on my watch. Not one.

"You're Jaganshi Hiei! You're practically famous around here!" he called after me.

I didn't deign to answer, so I waved over my shoulder at him. I hoped to put this particular night locked away in a tight little box somewhere. Kissing me in front of my entire crew, how insolent!

I hoped to never see the face of Urameshi Yusuke again.

 **. . .**

A week later I'd figured out it was a vain hope that I'd never see the boy again. Every day for the past seven days he'd made it a point to stop by the station. And every time he did, I pretended I wasn't here. But I was _always_ here. Everyone knew that. I slept, ate, and showered here. I had a home, but my job was my life, so why bother staying in my lonely apartment?

Today was Sunday, my off day. But I was still at the station being heckled by my crew. If one more person told me to go take a load off I was going to snap.

And snap I did, when that irritating, smug little bastard walked through the front door.

I was in the middle of washing our fire engines. We had two, the station was rather small, but two was plenty. Every Sunday, if we weren't out on call, we made it a point to give them a good bath.

I was shirtless and wore nothing but a loose pair of black pants and slip on shoes. The low, appreciative whistle is what clued me into his presence.

He stood near the garage doors, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face. I felt fire roar beneath my skin. What the hell did this kid want? Why had he shown up here every day for the past fucking week? He was driving me insane!

I threw the sponge I was using into a bucket full of suds and stomped over to him. I heard Jin make a comment about my "boyfriend" stopping by again. Someone whistled from across the garage. And Kuwabara catcalled as I stalked over to the black haired boy. By the time I made it to him, the look on my face probably could have melted a person's skin off.

I grabbed him by his forearm and hauled him into a more private area. The only person in the office part of the station was a young girl. Her name was Yukimura Keiko and she was our secretary. I shot her a look that had her scampering off somewhere out back. Then I rounded on the kid in front of me.

"Stop showing up here," I snapped. No preamble, no small talk. I just wanted his presence the hell out of my life. Nothing was more annoying than a stalker.

However, the grin never left his face. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapped them in his a hand a few times and pulled one out. He had the balls to light it up in front of me. I snapped it so fast out of his mouth I left him gaping. It was crushed beneath my foot a moment later.

"Are you deaf all of a sudden?" I spat.

"Nah, you're just cute when you're all riled up."

I blinked not once but twice and then sneered at him. Never in my thirty something years had I ever been called cute. The phrase was almost disgusting to my ears.

"Leave," I snapped once again.

"I can't leave now that you're finally talking to me."

I sighed, it was apparent that I wasn't going to get out of talking to him this time. If speaking to him for a minute was all it took to get him to leave me alone, I would do it. But just so he'd leave. That was all. He was a nuisance, like an itch I couldn't scratch and I wanted him as far away from me as possible.

I covered my face with a hand and asked, "What do you want then?"

"I want to take you out on a date. Ya' know, to thank you and all."

My hand dropped and I stared at him, incredulous. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

He smiled, as if it was, making me want to punch that look off is face. And then said, "No, I'm dead serious."

I scoffed and marched from the room. What a colossal waste of time.

I ignored the shouted, "Hey!" from behind me and kept right on walking. I snatchd my shirt off a nearby table, pulled it over my head and meant to escape further into the firehouse.

But I was stopped in my tracks when a hand grabbed my bicep and whirled me around. I heard jeers from my crew, a few whispered words that made my irritation rise ten-fold. I was going to smack the shit out of this kid.

"I've decided to attend college for Fire Science!"

My lips curled up into a sneer, "What does that have to do with me, idiot?"

"It's a two year program. And then I'm going to join the fire academy. When I'm done...you better still be here old man."

I released a bark of laughter. Well, wasn't this a shock! "I won't hold my breath," I told him.

I wrenched my arm out of his hold and began the climb to the living quarters of the firehouse.

"I'll be back and when I do, you'll owe me a date!"

I stopped at the top of the stairs and then crouched so I could see him, "I don't owe you shit."

The laugh he released as he walked off, hands in the pockets of his jeans, haunted my dreams for months.

I had no idea that this was only the beginning. And that I would be seeing much more of Urameshi Yusuke than I had ever wanted.

That goddamned brat...

 **A/N:** I promised to write this over a year ago. This is going to be a chaptered fic (but not a super long one) and if you hadn't already guessed, it's Yusuhi. I started this for _hikasoke_ on Tumblr, who I am not sure is active anymore. But now I'm writing this for me, because I need to do something fun. Keeping up with Ticking Timebomb has been hard on me recently...because it seems I've lost some of my groove and that people are starting to hate it. So this is purely for fun. And I hope others will enjoy it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brat and the Fireman – Chapter 2**

– **Two Years Later** –

I sat at the bar, a sake cup clutched between my fingers. I knocked the alcohol back, enjoying the burn on its way down. And then glared across the room. _He_ was there. At a table in the back surrounded by friends. I hadn't meant for this to happen, when I'd been invited out to drinks by the crew – and actually gone for once. Oh no, by no means was I enjoying this.

The ultimate pain in my ass. The kid that had plagued my dreams – _nightmares_ – for the past two goddamned years. I'd thought after that day at the firehouse he would have disappeared. That I would never hear from him again. How wrong had I been, how delusional.

Once a month he would show up. In hand he would have a print out of all his grades. Said print out he would give to me, I would glance at it, and then tear it to shreds in front of him. Not once did it deter him. If anything it made him more determined. Each time he showed up his grades would be better, he would look healthier, stronger. He was working out, he'd said. He was preparing for the academy.

He graduated early, six months early. And now here he was after his six month stint at the fire academy, celebrating his graduation with his friends. It had been exactly two years since I'd met him, almost to the day.

And I couldn't deny his new toned, muscular body wasn't nice to look at.

I felt my face flush, poured myself another cup of sake, and knocked that one back too. Beside me Kuwabara was talking about some asinine thing and I hadn't been paying attention...until _that_ name came up.

"Keep your mouth shut, Kuwabara."

"Ha! That got you listening Cap!"

I rolled my eyes. The bastard had started dating my sister recently. And now he talked about her on a daily basis and it drove me nuts. Don't get me wrong, I loved Yukina dearly, but I did _not_ love the fact she was in a relationship with this oaf.

"Hey, Cap! Isn't that your boyfriend over there?"

The sake cup in my hand was crushed in my palm a moment later. It took all my restraint not to launch myself across the bar and punch Jin's lights out.

Kuwabara leaned over and nudged me with his shoulder. I shoved him back, much harder than the "love" tap he'd given me. But he just smiled, as was in his good nature. "Awe, don't listen to them man." At first I thought he meant to be sympathetic but the next thing he said nearly had me starting a brawl. "He's your husband after all!"

Raucous laughter had me slamming my palms down on top of the bar. The loud thwack it made had the entire establishment going silent. This, more than anything, embarrassed me most. And it was my own damn fault.

And of course it drew the attention of the last person on Earth I wanted anything to do with. My gaze was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. So I noticed when his eyes lit up at the sight of me. He excused himself from his friends, all eyes on him as he traversed the bar to reach me.

I was up and out of my seat faster than the wind. I heard Chu, one of my engine drivers, chuckle and then Touya, one of the hose runners, tell him to shut up. The blonde haired man was the only sensible one of the lot. The rest of them took pleasure in torturing me.

I made it to the bar's entrance and just outside the door before he caught me. "Hey there," he said. He'd grabbed me by the shoulder to stop me. He would soon learn I did not like being touched – _ever._

"Listen kid, I'm not in the mood – "

"I'm not a kid," he interrupted.

"I'm fourteen years your senior, that makes you a kid according to me."

I turned to walk away but he fell into step beside me. My apartment was only a couple blocks from here. Not that I wanted him to know that. Didn't he have friends to get back to?

"Listen, I'm busy –"

"No you're not."

I found myself flung up against the side of the nearest building. He caged me in with his arms, dipping his head down until I could feel his breath fan across my face. His height difference worked to his advantage in this situation. But he wouldn't have the upper hand for long.

I really meant to punch him. Maybe even grab his balls and twist. Instead I blushed like a fucking schoolgirl.

"You look pretty with your face all red," he whispered, a smug grin on his lips.

 _Pretty_...? What the hell was wrong with this kid?

He leaned in further, until nothing but his eyes took up my vision. "I graduated."

"You want a fucking medal or something?"

"Nah. A kiss will do."

I didn't fight back. I should have. I told myself that at least twenty times before his lips even touched mine. I blamed it on the sake. What else could it have possibly been?

Unlike the first time Urameshi Yusuke had kissed me this time...well...it was different to say the least. It made my blood pump through my veins, my heart race. My groin tightened uncomfortably in my jeans. Before I knew it I was leaning into him and his hands were at my waist and I was standing on tip-toe so I didn't lose contact with his lips...and...and...

What _the fuck_ was I doing?!

I shoved him away from me, stumbling back into the wall and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. What if someone had seen that?! The famous fire captain making out with some kid?! I'd be a laughing stock across all the precincts.

He was still standing there smiling like the idiot that he was, a hand on the back of his head as if he were sheepish.

Without a backwards glance I stalked away from him. A flame was roaring under my skin for more than one reason. I needed to go hit up a gym – _now._

"Hey! You owe me a date!"

Without turning to look at him I called over my shoulder, "I don't owe you shit!"

 **. . .**

"This is a fucking joke right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"This!" I slapped the back of my hand to the paper I'd just been given.

"That's your new recruit. He came with great credentials. Graduated top of his class at the academy."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I wouldn't gain any favors by killing the chief for being an idiot.

Chief Mukuro raised an eyebrow at me, crossing her arms over her chest. That was body language for she meant business. And I'd crossed some fucking line. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! I can't accept this!"

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

I pursed my lips. I was tempted to tell her that yes, in fact I was. But I knew better. Her captain or not, I would still be punished. And when Chief Mukuro punished me it meant time off I didn't want or need. So I kept my mouth shut and tossed the pages back on her desk with a snarl.

"You know we've needed someone for the past few years Hiei. Since we lost Raizen –"

"I know!" I snapped.

Raizen had been a good man. And a hero in many regards. I'd never forget the silent tears that had streamed down his wife's face at his funeral. He'd been the captain before me...and I hadn't taken pleasure in the promotion I'd received at his death. I'd vowed then to take my job more seriously than ever. I took great pains to make sure that happened. And I just knew that Mukuro was making a mistake here. Hiring this kid! She must be out of her mind!

"Well then, if you know, then you should have no problem accepting the new recruit." She smiled viciously, steepling her hands beneath her chin. "And I would like you to personally handle his training."

I gaped at her. She was unbelievable. My face screwed up in anger and it took every once of willpower I possessed not to lash out in some childish manner. That control was short lived, when I balled up the application and chucked it in the trash next to her desk.

"Have it your way," I snapped before storming out of her office.

I could hear her laughing even as I stomped my way back into the main part of the firehouse. I entered the office area, Yukimura Keiko was behind the desk doing some inane thing or another. I paused only long enough to pour myself a cup of coffee out of the pot she somehow managed to keep fresh and hot for us all day. I should thank her, I thought, as I drank my coffee black and bitter. But I wouldn't. I never did.

"Meeting didn't go so well?" she asked.

I leaned up against the counter across from her desk and glared at her over my mug. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because the only time you drink your coffee black is when you're hungover or pissed off," she said.

Even angrier now at the little witch's observation, I dumped the rest of my cup down the sink, tossing the mug inside and watching it break to pieces. I spared her a single heated stare before leaving the room, but she only pursed her lips at me and went to clean up my mess.

I slammed the office door behind me, realized I was being a fucking child, and then leaned up against it with my hands pressed to my face.

That was when I came up with a brilliant idea.

My face broke out into an evil grin. Yes...yes, that would work. If Mukuro insisted I handle his training, well, I'd just do such a damn good job that he'll have no choice but to quit. I was a hardass on the best of days...but for someone like him...

Oh, Urameshi Yusuke would regret the day he applied at my precinct. Hell...he'd regret even attending the academy in the first place after I was done with him.

With something to finally look forward to, I pushed off from the door, a new spring to my step.

I'd make that little bastard quit if it was the last thing I did.

 **. . .**

"Hey Cap'! We could use some help over here!"

This was bad. This was really bad. Two of my men – Touya and Asato Kido – had been horribly burned. Both were being treated by an EMT and I've had to chase them back to the ambulance twice already. It wasn't within a firefighters nature to just lay down and let the others handle it.

"We're gonna lose the entire building at this rate!" yelled Kuwabara. He was manning one of the hoses. And still the fire raged.

We weren't sure if everyone had gotten out, though Kido had assured me he'd pulled out the last of the survivors.

I prayed he was right. No one would survive this. The restaurant wouldn't make it out intact either. We'd been fighting the flames for hours now. Both our engines and several from other departments had come to help, but it was in vain.

"We just have to do damage control now! There's no saving it!" I shouted to my team.

They called in affirmation, directing the houses to the surrounding buildings, soaking them as well to help prevent them from catching aflame. I took up a hose, from one of the water tankers, and joined in on the fight.

I imagined every fire I went to was a battle – a battle of wits, of skill and cunning, as well as strength.

It took another three hours before we had the fire contained, several long minutes passed before it was out completely. And then came the aftermath. The fire marshal would go in and search for the cause of the fire. The police would ask questions. The families and friends and workers would leave in tears because they had just lost everything they had.

It was hard, but it was a risk a business owner had to be willing to take. It was why they had insurance. So though I should be somewhat sympathetic, I probably wasn't as kind as I should be. But my reputation had always proceeded me and I left it up to the rest of my crew to handle the situation. No one bothered me. I was a cold-hearted bastard after all.

"You did well today."

I cast Shuichi a sidelong glance, my lips turned into a thin line. There was nothing good about anything. No one had died, sure. But two of my men were injured and we'd lost the building. I scoffed at him, annoyed he'd even approached me.

"According to the marshal it was a grease fire that got out of control."

No wonder it was hard to put out. Grease fires needed to be smothered. I cursed to myself, like I should have known. And even though there hadn't been a way of knowing, I still felt inadequate all the same.

"I know what you're thinking and it's foolish."

"Don't act as if you know everything about me," I snapped at him.

He released a soft laugh and asked, "My shift ends in an hour, want to go out for a drink? Its been awhile."

I contemplated it for a moment. And then nodded. I could use a stiff drink after a day like today. "I need to get cleaned up anyway."

There wasn't a single one of my men that weren't covered in blackened soot today. And I was included in that mess.

"I'll swing by and pick you up then. Around...seven-ish?"

"Fine."

We went our separate ways then. Shuichi back to questioning the civilians and I to check on Touya and Kido. Once I had verified they were alright I loaded up my crew into the engines and as a unit we returned to the station.

I road on the outside, as always. The wind whipping the loose strands of hair around my face. The trip didn't last long enough but the exhaustion was catching up to me. Especially when the garage doors opened and standing just inside them, a shit eating grin on his face, was Urameshi Yusuke.

It was almost disappointing that Chu noticed him and didn't run him over.

But then again...I was in no mood to scrape up some kid's innards from the floor tonight either.

"Oi, kid, get the hell outta the way!" I heard Chu shout from the window.

Yusuke did as he was told, shifting to the side and watching as the engine pulled in. Or, more specifically, watching as _I_ pulled in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked without preamble as I jumped down from the side of the engine.

"I start my first shift tonight," he said, as if excited.

I heard chuckles from behind me as my crew excited the truck and went about taking off their gear. Starting on the night shift was a form of hazing. No one liked it. It fucked with your sleep schedule and your mind. Often times the men slept in shifts, because someone had to be awake to man the scanners. What a perfect job for this idiot.

I smirked, eyeing him up and down. "Welcome aboard. You'll be handling the scanners tonight then."

He made no comment, only smiled like the idiot that he was. "Wow, you guys are covered in shit! What the fuck happened?"

"Big fire," said Kuwabara on a yawn.

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

He paused, the grin fading just a bit, and said, "I guess not."

"Good, now get to work. The rest of us have shit to do," I said.

"Oh what, no hello kiss?" he shouted as I marched away from him, pulling off my fire gear in the process.

I'd only just managed to take off the coat and had been pulling down the suspenders to the turn-outs. I was left in a sweat soaked wife beater. And before he knew what hit him I'd turned and slugged him right in the face.

"Oh-ho! Cap's got a mean right hook, watch out rookie!"

Assorted laughter greeted the display and I leaned over the sprawled out idiot, who'd hit the ground, and sneered. "Best keep your mouth shut, I will make and break you here. No one will come to save your ass this time."

He grinned up at me, rubbing his already bruising cheek. "No worries. My ass doesn't need saving. Though I wouldn't mind a good ass pounding once in a while."

I choked on nothing but air, sure my face had just turned as red as a fucking tomato. This little bastard...

There was an uproar through my men, the laughter hard and long and grating on my nerves. I said not a word, just clenched my jaw and removed the rest of my gear. I hung it on the peg with my name above it. And with what little dignity I had left I walked away.

Thank Kami Shuichi was coming...I really needed that drink now.

 **. . .**

"He said what?!" he laughed over his drink, making me want to punch him too. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Damn right he shouldn't. I took a long swig of my whiskey. I drank it straight, on the rocks. And the burn felt good going down. I had hoped to garner some kind of sympathy from Shuichi, but I'd been wrong and now I regretted telling him at all.

"But that is really something huh? When was the last time this happened...?" He took a moment to think, taking a sip of his own drink. "Ah! Botan, that was her name right?"

"This is so much worse though...it's been two fucking years. Why hasn't he given up?"

"Love at first sight?" he joked.

"Fuck you it is."

"You're right. You're _far_ too unattractive for that," he said sarcastically.

I said nothing and only finished off my drink. I waved to the bartender to bring me a fresh one. I didn't care if I ended up drunk. What did it matter?

"You know, I always found you quite nice to look at."

I spit my drink back into its glass, sputtering on the alcohol like some buffoon. What does a person even say to that?

"I just always thought you were...well, straight. I mean, you were married."

"Don't bring that up," I said, voice soft. I kept her locked up tight within a tiny box in my mind. I had tried over the years to honor her memory, but had failed in all regards.

I had been young and stupid then. Barely twenty and I had proposed to a woman I was certain I loved. She'd died two years later, in a car accident. It had been my first year as a real firefighter. And it had been one of my hardest.

I pushed aside those depressing thoughts, saving them for when I was alone and lonely. Instead, I said to Shuichi, "I don't know what I am."

"Wouldn't that make you bisexual?"

I gave him a look that told him how stupid I thought he was. No. I just liked who I liked, regardless of gender. Appearance didn't play too big a part either, though I would be lying if I said it didn't factor in at all.

Hoping to make him uncomfortable, and because I'd had just enough alcohol, I leaned over and leered at him. "Wanna go for a spin, maybe I'll be able to tell you then?"

"You're drunk," he said with a laugh.

"So? What, are you worried about my purity?" I sat up straight again, a smirk on my lips.

"On the contrary, you're rotten to the core. I'm merely afraid for mine."

This brought true laughter to my lips. I downed the rest of my drink, the bartender already waiting to pour me another one. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the smile stretching Shuichi's lips.

This is just what I had needed to purge that little prick from my system. At least...for this one night. Because I knew, starting tomorrow, I would be stuck with him indefinitely. Or...if I had it my way, I thought while bringing my glass to my lips, I'd only have to deal with him until he quit.

How long could some loser like Urameshi Yusuke last, really?

I had no idea the shit-storm that was waiting for me. Nor did I know that Urameshi Yusuke was just as stubborn an asshole as I was.

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** I'm really enjoying writing this! It's a lot of fun! I've never done an AU before, so I hope everything is okay! Also, I made Touya's hair blonde, because it's an AU. There will be other small differences in some of the character's appearances as well. No demons here after all! Give me some love to let me know if you liked the chapter or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Brat and the Fireman**

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Major amounts of profanity. Gets pretty NSFW this chapter. You've been warned ;)**

Two months, two fucking months! I had spent every waking moment making Urameshi Yusuke's life a living hell. Each day, I brought a fresh form of torture. And each day he took it without a complaint. In fact, I almost thought he was immune to anything I did. He was driving me nuts. The crew had begun to notice my odd behavior. I'd started slipping up on the job. Just last week I had tried to enter a flaming garage without a mask. I was just going to walk inside like some dumbass rookie. Why had I done that? Because of Urameshi, why else.

He'd come along, one of his first fires. And that light in his eyes...that excitement. It made me recall how I'd felt when I'd first started. How I still felt. That rush, that push of adrenaline – it was intoxicating. But that look he gave those flames also made me wonder...how would it make me feel if that gaze was directed at me instead?

And so, like an idiot, I'd walked off angry and thought I'd just put out a fire without any protection. My crew had stared at me like I'd grown three heads. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

At this rate I'd be demoted before the year was through.

That morning I walked into the precinct with a plan. If I couldn't get Urameshi to quit with physical torture alone...it was time to play some mind games with him. Psych him out, sort to speak.

I sent an accusing glare towards Kuwabara - who for some strange reason had grown to like Urameshi – because he was holed up in the office flapping his gums to the man. If he gained supporters here it was even more likely he wouldn't leave. But Kuwabara just waved me off, continuing his conversation like I hadn't even entered the room.

I grumbled and groused my way over to the coffee, poured myself a mug, and waited. Soon enough Urameshi would break off his little chat with Kuwabara. And direct his attention towards me. It was the same shit, different day.

They said a few last parting words, Kuwabara clapping him on the shoulder and waving at me as he left the room.

"You two are awfully chummy these days," I said.

Urameshi was busy pouring himself his own coffee, which he added a disgusting amount of sugar to. Once finished, he turned to me with a bright smile that made me sneer. "He's a good guy. I've been giving him dating advice."

I scoffed, this idiot giving dating advice? Don't make me laugh. Kuwabara didn't need anymore help wooing my sister anyway. I'd prefer if he kept his hands off her entirely.

"What crawled up your ass and died this morning?" asked Urameshi, his eyebrow raised towards his hairline, a grin spreading across his face.

I wanted to spew some kind of comeback that would leave him reeling. But I thought better of it at the last second. My plan to play mind games with the boy went up in flames. I was his superior. It was my job to train him and train him well, nothing more, nothing less. I didn't have to like it. Hell, I didn't even have to like him. But I prided myself on my work ethic...and this wouldn't be any different.

"Come on," I said, "I'm going to get you fitted for your own set of gear."

His eyes lit up and I forced back the cringe this caused. For the past two months I had only allowed him to attend two fire calls. Both of which he had stood back and observed. He needed to wear safety gear all the same, so I had let him borrow a set from one of the men who were off duty those days. Urameshi wasn't a big man. He had a decent amount of muscle, but he was on the shorter end of average height, and had a thin waist for a guy. Not dissimilar to myself, although I was at least two inches shorter than he was, and I had broader shoulders, larger pectorals.

So there was no way he would be able to wear a hand-me-down set of gear on a daily basis. Most of my men were big, tall, meatheads you could say. The smaller members of the crew were few and far between. They included Touya, myself, and Asato Kido (who was tall, but thin).

I would kill two birds with one stone today. Along with his gear I would have him measured for his 'dress blues.' If he didn't stick around, I would end up regretting this, but if he did they were necessary for him to have. We wore them to all important public functions. To the fireman's ball at the end of the year. To the funerals of our fallen comrades. If I didn't get him fitted Mukuro would have my head anyway, so it was best I got it over and done with.

I took him out of the precinct, noticing curious gazes and ignoring them. Let them think what they wanted. It was already a running joke that we were in a relationship. No amount of punishments to my crew had gotten them to cut the shit. I might as well give them something to actually talk about.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

I had my hands in my pockets, my stride keeping me a bit ahead of him on the sidewalk. The place I was headed for was a couple of blocks away, not too long of a walk. I didn't own a car, so if he was about to bitch he could shove it up his ass.

"Thanks," was all he said.

I cast him a glance over my shoulder, eyes narrowed. "For what?"

I almost regretted looking at him at all. An emotion I couldn't comprehend swam in his eyes. And although his lips were cocked into a tiny grin, he almost looked...sad.

"For giving me a purpose."

I felt my heart constrict in my chest. A strange reaction to his words, to be sure. One I did not fully understand.

I turned away from him, "Hn," I grunted again.

Because...what does someone say to something like that?

. . .

Several weeks later I stood in that same shop I sent all my men to. Urameshi's gear had been delivered to the precinct a few days ago...but the dress clothes had been sent to the shop so he could have a final fitting.

He turned slowly on the spot, a shit eating grin on his face. He hadn't needed the final fitting. The fucking things fit him like a goddamn glove.

"How do I look?" he asked with a wink.

My tongue darted out to wet my lips. "Fine," I answered.

His grin only widened, seeing something in my eyes that I wasn't aware of.

That was when I knew, with perfect clarity and more than a little annoyance...

I was one hundred percent attracted to Urameshi Yusuke.

As he strutted around that shop in that damned outfit all I could think about was bending him over a table and fucking him senseless. I wanted to pull his hair, mess it up from its usual controlled style. I wanted to leave bite marks on his lightly tanned skin. But most of all...I wanted to hear him moan my name as I had my way with him.

I felt my entire body flush with heat and without another word I turned and left the shop. I crouched on the sidewalk, my face in my hands.

I was in deep shit this time.

A heart beat later the bell above the shop's door jingled and a set of hands slid over my shoulders. I stiffened at the touch but didn't get up.

"You okay, Cap?"

At his words I stood abruptly, whirling around in his hold and advancing on him so he was forced to back away. He slammed into the side of the building, holding his hands up defensively. "Woah! It was just a question!"

I pointed a finger straight at his face, eyes narrowed and glaring up at him. "Let me get one thing straight – I still think you're an idiot." And then I kissed him.

I balled my hands into the collar of his nice new suit and tugged him down until I could dip my tongue between those oh so pliant lips. And he was all too happy to reciprocate, the kiss turning more heated, passion coating every inch of his body.

One of his hands buried itself in my hair, ruining the semi-controlled ponytail, and the other gripped the front of my shirt so he could tug me forward, putting me flush against him. He ground a knee between my legs and that is when I ripped away from him, his saliva coating my lips, his taste filling my mouth.

"We can't do this," I said, "Not here."

Yusuke's eyes were half-lidded with lust, his lips swollen and red. If I wasn't worried about getting arrested I would fuck him right here on the street. But my shift at the firehouse was starting soon and so I straightened my clothes, and put some distance between us.

He looked disappointed but there was still that light in his eye, that interest. "Later," he said, a promise.

I cleared my throat and nodded, and like nothing had happened I turned from him and began the trek back towards the precinct. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. But I did know that I wanted him – _bad._

. . .

I was stuck on the night shift at the fire house this month, as it was my turn on the rotation. Half my crew stayed here with me, and the others went home to sleep in their own beds.

It was late, sometime around one in the morning. But I was far from tired.

We were huddled in some closet, hidden among the brooms and mops and other miscellaneous items we used to clean the firehouse. I knew what I was doing was dirty and all kinds of wrong, but as a skilled tongue traveled up the length of my erection I couldn't bring myself to care.

I moaned loudly, hearing Yusuke shush me once again although the laugh he released afterwards told me he didn't really give a shit. "Jesus, I didn't expect you to be so loud."

"Shut up," I hissed, gripping his hair and pulling him back towards where I needed him.

Another chuckle rumbled through him, the vibrations causing me to throw my head back, another moan falling from gasping lips.

He pulled away again with a soft pop and I rolled my eyes, growling in frustration. If he didn't stop teasing me soon...

"How come you let me suck you off, but won't go out on a date with me?"

"This again?" I growled.

It had been a week since I'd decided to take things with Yusuke a little further. We hadn't had full on sex yet, but everything else was fair game. Of course in that time he hadn't stopped asking me out. And it was driving me crazy.

"If you'd just go out with me, I'd stop asking," he said with a grin.

One of my hands fled from his hair, wrapping around my own length. "I have no problem finishing myself and leaving you here to suffer."

"So cruel..." he whined.

He batted my hand away, dipping to swallow me whole. My hand fisted into his mussed up hair, my teeth sinking into my lower lip in a poor attempt to keep quiet. But that was thrown to the wind when I happened to look down through heavy lidded eyes. Yusuke, who was sloppy and an utter mess, had reached down to stroke himself in time with the bobs of his head. And all I could think was how wonderful he looked like that, his lips wrapped around me and his hair falling about his face and saliva coating one of his cheeks.

I came with a violent snarl and he swallowed thickly around me, taking it in stride, not wasting a drop.

"Fuck..." I moaned.

He was still jerking himself off, staring up at me now with hazy eyes filled with lust and arousal. He never looked away, not even when he came with a shudder and a broken moan, spilling into his hand, my name falling from between his lips like a prayer.

He wiped the remains of his orgasm on an abandoned cloth, sitting back on his haunches.

Yusuke stayed crouched among the junk, eyes swimming, a soft smile stretching across his face. "You're beautiful," he said suddenly, voice quiet.

I scoffed, averting my gaze to stare at some jar full of who the hell knew what. "Don't be ridiculous..."

And then he was standing and his hands were cupping my face and his lips were on my forehead, my temples, my nose...and finally my lips. He kissed me like a man starving, taking my breath, and then breathing new life into me I didn't know I needed.

He draw away, but just barely, leaving his forehead resting against my own. "I'm not looking for some casual fling, Hiei," he whispered. "I know I joke around a lot...and I'm not the most serious person alive, but when I asked you out it wasn't a fucking joke to me."

I felt my heart leap towards my throat, choking me. I wasn't ready for this discussion. In fact, I never wanted to have it. So I broke away, putting myself back together, pulling on my shirt, buttoning my pants. He stood there silently, his gaze boring into my back.

"I'm in love with you," he said. And there was no way I could pretend that was some kind of prank or lie or joke. Because the way he'd said it...the tone of his voice...

It made a fire roar through me, but out of desire or anger I wasn't sure. I whirled around to face him, eyes wild, and punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back, slamming into a wrack full of cleaning supplies. They tumbled to the floor, creating an ungodly racket that I was sure would wake my men upstairs.

But unlike the last time I'd hit him he didn't just lay there and laugh. He shot up from the floor and hit me right back, landing an uppercut to my chin that had my teeth clacking together painfully. It sent me to the floor where he climbed on top of me and punched me again, but I gave as good as I got, until we were in an all out brawl.

The shit we knocked off the closet's shelves and walls and our screams of rage and frustration drew attention. And I didn't give a flying fuck when the door was thrown open, light bathing the two of us in an obnoxious florescent glow. I just kept hitting Yusuke and he kept hitting me back until the brawl turned into something more intimate and suddenly we were kissing again but it was violent, oh so fucking violent – with bites and teeth and hickies and split lips and blood.

I tore at his hair, at his clothes, and he gripped me in strong fists that shook me and drew me closer at the same time. I heard someone swear and several voices besides our own filled the space and I knew I should pull away, should fix whatever the fuck situation I had just gotten myself into, but I didn't give a damn. Let them watch, let them fucking talk and spread rumors and make jokes.

Screw them all.

Because I hadn't felt this way in a long, long time. And Yusuke was so young and so stupid and...and...

 _Fuck._

I tore away from him, kicking him off me and rising from the floor with clenched fists and a fire so strong rushing in my veins that it nearly swallowed me whole. "Fuck you, Urameshi," I snarled.

I barreled past Kuwabara, who stood at the open door with his jaw practically hitting the floor. The entire precinct had come to life. And I knew the next morning would be a giant fiasco straight from hell. But I walked out of there with my dignity still intact, because who cares? Yeah, I was screwing Urameshi Yusuke, one of my officers, one of my crew. It was unprofessional and just about the stupidest thing I had ever done.

Was there worse things in the world than having a young, attractive, and undeniably skilled man in love with you? Hell yes there was.

Would Mukuro chew my ass out for this? Most likely. But I realized with a grin and a shake of my head that it didn't matter. None of it.

I turned back around, marching back towards the closet where Kido was hauling Yusuke up from the floor. The boy was holding his jaw which had already started to purple and swell.

I stalked right up to him and pointed a finger at his chest. "I expect to be taken somewhere nice. Not some dive bar or fast food restaurant. I will order the most expensive thing on the menu and drink like a fucking fish and you will pay for all of it. Afterwards, I'm taking you back to my place and I fully intend on fucking you senseless. Are we clear?"

Dead silence. And then...

Yusuke started to laugh until it had turned into full blown hysterics, tears of mirth and probably happiness leaving wet trails down his cheeks. "Yes," he choked out, "Yes, that's perfect, you crazy fucking bastard."

"Good," I said and then once again I pivoted on my heel and left him to deal with my crew and the questions and asinine comments I was sure they'd have.

When I reached the community bedroom I flopped down on my designated bed, face first, my cheeks as hot as open flames. What the hell had I just done? My idiotic crew would be talking about this for the next half a century. Their children's children would probably hear the tale of how they'd found the famous fire captain Jaganshi Hiei fucking a subordinate in a goddamn broom closet.

But as I started to laugh, the noise smothered in my pillow, I just didn't give a shit. I was so sick of worrying about appearances or being proper.

Yeah, Yusuke was young, but he was an adult – a fucking persistent one at that. And there were no rule set in place that I couldn't date one of my men. Though there were rules against sexual harassment, so I did wonder if it fell into that category.

I guess I would find out tomorrow, when the entire story landed in Mukuro's lap.

And that thought alone had me laughing all the harder, because nothing pleased me more than making that woman's life miserable.

When my men came shuffling back into the bedroom, the sound of yawns and tired groans filling my ears, there was one among them that had balls enough to say anything.

"It's about fucking time."

And without even lifting my head, I flipped Kuwabara Kazuma off, and began to drift off to sleep, the sound of his guffaws traveling through one ear and out the other. In my half asleep state, I still noticed when the bed dipped and when a pair of arms wrapped around me and I didn't give a fuck about that either.

Because, yeah...

I was one hundred percent gay for Urameshi Yusuke.

And I didn't give a damn who knew it.


End file.
